


Love Bookstore

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluffy, M/M, Malec, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Looking at his husband and son, Alexander proudly admitted that he didn’t regret the day he accepted Magnus' invitation for a coffee after Comic Con.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Love Bookstore

Magnus hummed low while holding his son with only one arm, the eight month old baby’s legs docked at his hips while they walked through the bookstore, the “Lightwood & Bane’s”.

He enjoyed the smell of old pages, but also liked the new ones… the bookstore had plenty of variety and Magnus was proud of saying he had read more than half the books on the shelves.

“Look Matthew.” Called, pulling a book of light cover from the shelf and showing it to the boy in his arms, the cover had some spirals in a white bed, as well as a blond boy on a small planet, a rose by his side. “The Little Prince!” Nothing more perfect to read to my little prince, uh? Uh?” Provoked, smelling the soft neck of the dark haired baby, that ended up laughing. “I’ll accept it as a yes.”

Matthew babbled something that sounded as “prince” making his heart even warmer. His son was so cute, even more when he showed the dimples at the side of the rose lips. The baby laughed one more time when his daddy twirled and Magnus smiled, practically waltzing with his son to be able to listen to more of that laughter.

They got to the back part of the shelves, where few clients could find… but that when they did they felt comfortable, it was a space of three square meters, where there was a couch of three seats, a armchair, pillows and a fireplace in full working, since it was december and Alec had the worry of always keeping the place warm, for them as well as for the clients that sometimes took refuge there.

The man sat on the couch supporting the book at the head rest before stretching his legs to all the extension and opening them a little to wrap up Matthew between them.

“Let’s read a little while daddy doesn’t wake up, yeah?”

“Dada…” The baby tried, making the older coo with the cuteness.

“Almost like that sweetpea!” Magnus smiled before opening the book in his hands. He had already read it more than three times and always found something new in the pages, something new to interpret. “And that’s when the fox appeared…” Started, changing a little his voice tone. “Good Morning - said the fox.”

Alexander stirred in bed, holding out an arm to pull the husband to himself, but the only thing he found was the fluffy pillow made of feathers and with a golden pillowcase. He opened his eyes against his will to make sure Magnus wasn’t there with him and ended up moaning before shiriking and trying to sleep.

But it was impossible, he never managed to sleep for too long without Magnus or his son by his side.

Alexander sat, yawning and raised his arms above his head to stretch the body before getting out of bed, his feet going straight to the soft carpet of the room.

He took a robe from the armchair and dressed, as well as sweatpants before leaving the room. Alexander got quiet, trying to listen to any sound that could indicate where his husband and son were and he felt slightly deceptive when he got in the kitchen and they weren’t there.

He likes the days when he woke up and found them in the kitchen, Magnus singing some songs while preparing breakfast for him and Matthew was safe in his baby chair.

Apparently that wasn’t one of these days, he called once more, but there was no answer and Alec considered the possibility of Magnus going for a walk with their son, but his eyes ended up lying at the kitchen window, watching the snowflakes slowly falling.

They were one day closer to Christmas.

Alexander went to the coffee machine, seeing it full of coffee and he smiled before grabbing a porcelain mug in a corner and pouring some. Maybe Magnus was by the bookstore?

Magnus and he were youtubers since teenage years, but only came to meet in a party organized by the streaming platform itself when they were twenty. Alexander had as content of his channel book reviews, was very popular… liking or not people still liked books.

Magnus content was about makeup and fashion, also very popular and he enjoyed what he did and Alec with time learned a lot of things about what he didn’t know… honestly, he had his disaster time when he couldn’t even differ concealer shades, thing he used a lot when Magnus insisted leaving marks in his neck when he had videos to record.

Not to count the times he was made of a doll to the husband’s experiments.

Taking the mug to his lips, he followed the bookstore’s direction, that theoretically they used more than their own living room. He was ready to call again when he heard Matthew’s laugh.

“-I start to understand - said the little prince.” Magnus said with a smooth voice and Alec tried not to make any noise, sneaking till where the voice came from. “-There’s a flower… I believe she captivated me…” Alec knew those lines, it was from the Little Prince… he spent some nights listening to his husband reading out loud till he fell asleep. “-It is possible - said the fox - You see so much on Earth…” Alec leaned on one of the shelves, watching the scene with a found smile on his face. “-Oh! It wasn’t on Earth - said the little prince.”

“Morning.” Said, attracting the older’s attention that opened a large smile.

“Alexander.” Called and closed the book while the husband walked to them. Alec got down a little to reach Magnus’s lips, murmuring a hi and got on his knees to be on the same height as their son, that was practically a smaller and younger version of himself.

“Hi my little prince.” Alec said, kissing the boy’s forehead before going down to the neck with baby powder’s smell. “Are you here for too long?” Asked, leaving the mug on the floor to look at Magnus, that also looked at him.

“No honey.” Smiled and leaned a little to grab the mug on the floor. “Enjoyed the coffee? I got a new one at the market.”

“Didn’t seem different from the last one” Confessed, watching Magnus sip the coffee before grimacing.

“Practically the same, only a little more floral… thing I most say is weird.”

“So leave the previous one.” Commented, having his hand captured by the son. “Watching the two of you like that gave me an idea…”

“Oh, I like your ideas.” Magnus smiled slyly, leaving the book on the side, capturing Matthew’s attention directly to it. “Last time I enjoyed it a lot.” Alec saw the exact moment Magnus eyes shined with the memory. “I mean… being tied to you made me…”

“Magnus!” Reprimanded, making the older laugh. “Our son is right here!”

“Ok, ok, you got that one.”

“Silly.” Rolled his eyes. “I was thinking of reading more books to him.” Said. “I would like it if our son had the same taste for books, and we could record too… like vlogs, it’s been a long time since we did something more ruled to YouTube.

“We weren’t having so much time lately.” Magnus assent, squeezing the mug in his hands before smiling brightly. “I have the perfect list for him!”

Alec insisted on picking up Matthew in his hips so Magnus could get up and practically ran to the free book cart and started collecting what he wanted.

Alexander squeezed his son in his hips, smiling remembering the day they moved, it was a rainy day and he practically fought to get the old fireplace lighted up.

They bought the house already thinking about the bookstore, both wishing to calm down after the marriage, having more time for them, for their relationship and not for the YouTube events that always consumed their time, even when they organized the wedding. They still went on Comic Cons and some interviews, but not as much as before.

The YouTube videos were still monetized, of course there was a fall, but not enough to be a big impact and they tried to post at least five videos for a month.

Honestly, Alexander was happy to accept Magnus’s invitation for a coffee when they met at an award event for YouTube. It was a disaster actually, a good disaster, even though Alec tripped and wetted the man’s clothes, that ended up laughing on the situation and making a bad pun about it.

All the dates following after that only took them to this moment, where Magnus practically danced between shelves, talking about why each book would be good for their kid and Alec laughed, raising his son to the height of his own face, the hazel eyes looking at him with curiosity.

“I love you both.” Smiled, before giving a skimo kiss to the baby, that laughed after all, he tingled there.


End file.
